


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Summer

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, kid!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to see fireworks, and Cooper's never been able to say no to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Summer

“Please, Coop! I’ve never seen big fireworks in my whole entire life! ‘Cept on TV, but that doesn’t count.” Blaine is pulling on Cooper’s shirt, begging in a way that lets Cooper know that he really can’t say no.

“Why can’t you ask mom and dad, buddy? You know I have plans.”

“They’re busy. And I wanna go with you, Coop! You’ll sing with me and we’ll have so much fun. Pleeeease.” Blaine is pouting and god  _dammit._

He ends up cancelling his plans and driving the hour and a half to Columbus with Blaine bouncing in the backseat.

\-  

He holds Blaine’s hand as they walk to the field where they’ll be watching. They lay down a blanket together and share some snacks as they wait. Soon, the sun sets and the fireworks start.

At the first “boom”, Blaine gasps and flinches, then stares in wonder at the shower of colors.

“Not too loud, Blainey?” Cooper asks. They’re laying next to each other, and he feels purely happy next to his little brother.

Blaine shakes his head mutely. “It’s so pretty.”

He’s completely in awe of the sight before him. He looks like a real child, innocent and unaware of problems he’ll face in the future. He’s caught up in the moment, and Cooper barely sees any fireworks that night because he was completely entranced by Blaine and his reactions. He’s beautiful, and there are reflections of light dancing across his face and glittering in his eyes.

-

Blaine manages to stay awake long enough to reach the car, but falls asleep quickly as Cooper sings along to the radio.

Cooper carries him from the car to his bed, and Blaine wakes up a little as Cooper tucks him in.

“…Coop?” Blaine asks sleepily.

“Go back to sleep, kiddo.”

“Mm… thanks for takin’ me tonight. Was fun.” He yawns and rolls over.

“You’re welcome. Good night.” He brushes Blaine’s curls off his forehead, and Blaine makes a content little noise.

“Love you, Coop.” Blaine says softly.

“I love you too, Blaine.” Cooper whispers, and then flicks off the light and closes the door.


End file.
